Tearing Us Apart
by kazma.kay
Summary: Well there really isn't a summary. Except that it IS going to be a DL! DanaxLogan
1. Chapter 1

Tearing Us Apart

Tearing Us Apart

Disclaimer: No...

A/N: So I'm really excited about this fanfic... I don't really know why. I've been thinking of this plot FOREVER it seems like. And I just finally got a chance to type it out for you guys to read. So it's a Zoey101 and its DL.

Chapter 1

Logan's POV

Slow morning. Much to slow for my taste. It's only first period, it's Monday, and today in Science we're about to go into our dissection unit. It's a complete waste. Why do we learn it, more than most of the people in this class will never use it in their future lifetime? But as you can tell I'm bored. Even my friends Chase sitting next to me looked like he was about to nod off any second.

20 more minutes until the bell rings...

This day was going to last forever. I could feel it inside me. Something tugging at the back of my mind, trying to tell me that something huge was going to happen. I began searching my thoughts. Was there something that I was supposed to do today? No idea. OK let's think a little harder. Laundry? No, I have someone do that for me. Uh... Basketball practice? No, that's not until tomorrow. Dang, what it is?! Well, I probably shouldn't worry right now. I still have the rest of the school day to figure it out...

17 more minutes

I watched the clock tick. Maybe it was something I was planning on doing after this class. Crap, I hope it wasn't. No way am I going to remember. I have to ask Chase...

I logged onto AIM on my laptop in front of me. Good, Chase was on.

(A/N: OK so I probably would have used actual screen names here but, I really can't think of any good ones. Plus I don't want to copy off of other peoples ideas. So I'm just going to put there names here. If anyone can give me some good ideas for their screen names then feel free to help me out:) Ohh and all of the IM stuff will be in bold letters. Just in case you were wondering.)

**Logan: Dude, I need your help!**

**Chase: What now? Are you all out of hair gel?**

**Logan: Ha ha ha no. **

**Chase: Well what it is?**

**Logan: I can' remember what I'm supposed to be doing after school today...**

**Chase: Well it's not like I'm going to remember.**

**Logan: C'mon man. Think. What have I been telling you the past few days or whatever. I can't remember!**

**Chase: Dude. You haven't said like 2 words to me in the past week. I'm surprised you're talking to me now.**

**Logan: Well, I've been in a bad mood. Deal with it.**

**Chase: Whatever. Why don't you ask Dana? She just logged on. You see her more than me.**

**Logan: Thanks man. **

**Chase: Yeah, anytime...**

**Chase has logged off.**

I quickly looked up at the clock. 10 more minutes. Almost there.

"Come on Logan you can make it," I said to myself. Chase looked over at me giving off a strange look. I shrugged in response.

I then clicked on Dana's name.

**Logan: Help. Please?**

**Dana: uh...No**

**Logan: Why not?**

**Dana: You own me 10 bucks still.**

**Logan: I'll give you 20 if you help me.**

**Dana: What do you need? Gosh.**

**Logan: I can't remember what I'm supposed to do after school today...**

**Dana: Geez Logan. You've been talking about it all week. How on earth could you forget?!**

**Logan: No idea. Now tell me!**

**Dana: Aren't you supposed to be taking your girlfriend out tonight.**

**Logan: Crap. I forgot!**

**Dana: No really.**

**Logan: Hey, be nice. You're getting your 20 bucks. **

**Dana: That's not enough with having to deal with you everyday...**

**Logan: Hey! **

**Dana has logged off.**

Crap. My day was getting worse. And still only 1st period. I really didn't want to be taking my _girlfriend_ out. Yes, I use that term loosely. We've been going out for about 3 months. Still, I don't like her enough to call her my girlfriend... I know I sound mean. It's just in the beginning she was totally hot. But now that she's "mine" she's kind of lost her touch, I guess. Or I've lost mine.

3 more minutes.

Oh geez. The bell was now coming but suddenly I didn't want it to. I now realized that I wanted to freeze time more than ever. That way I'd never have to see _her..._

2 more minutes.

OK so I guess it's not THAT bad. I mean I still have to go through 6 more periods. Maybe they'd go by sluggish too. Hopefully, was it to much to ask for...?

1 more minute.

Oh who am I kidding. Of course it would be THAT bad. I had two choices. 1. Have my day be normal and then go to the movies with...my..._girlfriend._ Or 2. Hope that school would go by really slowly and be bored to death.

My choices were starting to sound like life or death to me. I decided to go with the first choice. Being bored wasn't exactly my thing. And plus I could make us go see some crappy move. It would be dark; I wouldn't have to really even talk to her. Then right after I could pretend to be really sick and have to go back to my dorm. There that sounds reasonable enough.

10 seconds.

I tried not to think about anything else. I didn't want to make it more complicated than it had to be. Not like that would be a problem. I've never really been an expert when it comes to making plans.

3

2

1

RING!!

I shut my laptop and shoved inside my book bag along with my textbooks. I stood up and walked out the door. Not looking forward to the day ahead of me.

Dana's POV

I can't really say that I'm not happy. Usually I'm in a really bad mood, but today it's different. I'm having a great day. Shocker.

School it flying by. My roommates and friends, Zoey and Nicole are going to see a movie on campus with me later tonight. Lola is going out so that gives me some time with my _real _friends. It's not that I don't really consider Lola a friend; it's just...well...OK I don't. We're more like acquaintances. All we do is live together, but I never stop myself from rude remarks to her bratty attitude.

Ever since I've come back to PCA from France she's always been so...Lola. At first, before she met me, when she heard that I was coming back she tried planning all of these things we could go to together. Like going shopping at her favorite stores and seeing a bunch of chick flicks. Not my thing. Then once she did see me she thought I was some bully who would punch anyone at first sight. Which I can't really disagree with that but still.

After that she tried to act all tough like she was above me. She totally stole my look. She even tried out my skateboard, but ended up falling flat on her face. Making me laugh hysterically. Which ticked her off. Leading her to attempting to punch me. Didn't happen. I had grabbed her arm in mid-air. Almost breaking it.

So as you can see, we don't exactly get along...

Just then the bell rang, declaring the beginning of 2nd period. Math. Grrreat. I turned a corner then walked through the door of room 203. I then dragged my feet to the back of the classroom where I slung my backpack over my chair and sat next to Zoey, a blond hair, brown eyed amazingly pretty girl. Chase has good taste. Today Zoey was wearing a pair of skinny jeans with red ballet flats and a grey V-neck 3/4 sleeve shirt to top it off. Around her neck, her room key was placed, where it always was.

I slouched in my seat and pulled out my PCA laptop. It was red, of course. I opened up a page to type out notes for the class. I was actually planning on trying to pay attention. Maybe then I'd pass finals. I looked over to see that Zoey had her laptop as well. Only she was instant messaging Chase. Wow, Zoey finally broke the rules.

With out really paying any mind to what I was doing I read there conversation. Yes I know if Zoey found out she'd probably kill me. But she seemed really into whatever she was talking to Chase about.

**Zoey: Hey what are you doing tonight?**

**Chase: Nothing much. Just going to see a movie on campus with Michael.**

**Zoey: Sounds fun. I'm going to see a movie with Dana and Nicole.**

**Chase: Really? What are you guys going to see?**

**Zoey: Not really sure yet. I'm letting Nicole pick. Dana doesn't really care.**

At that moment I was about to look away, I thought it was getting kinda of boring. But I decided to read on, maybe something good would come up.

**Chase: Maybe we should all go see a movie together...**

**Zoey: Maybe. I'd have to ask D and Niki first. We haven't had a girls night in a while so were had been planning on this.**

**Chase: ohh. Well then how about you and me go see a movie next weekend? Just the two of us.**

**Zoey: Like a date?**

**Chase: If that's how you want to think of it.**

**Zoey: OK sounds good.**

I suddenly found my mouth starting to drop. Zoey had a date with Chase! Finally!! Nicole is going to flip.

I looked up at the dry erase board at the front of the room, not paying any more attention to Zoey's computer screen. I then began copying down the notes on the board onto my computer.

"Stupid math, with your stupid math problems and stupid math answers..." I muttered to myself while typing. I could tell Zoey was probably giving me weird looks but I really didn't care that much to respond.

Once I was finished typing I looked up at the clock 10 minutes left in class. My day would be done in no time. I saved my notes and then logged onto AIM. This is how I normally waste my time in classes. I looked to see who was on. No one really to my interest. Lola was on along with some people I know fairly well, like Mackenzie, But everyone calls her Kenz. Logan was on too, but I wasn't in the mood to talk to him. There was another girl named Katie who was on too. I'm pretty sure she's friends with Kenz.

Then an instant messaging box popped up. It was Logan...fun...

**Logan: Hey D, what's up?**

**Dana: Just finished math notes. Why do you care?**

**Logan: Just trying to keep busy...**

**Dana: uh huh sure. Really what is it?**

**Logan: Trying to avoid the girlfriend.**

**Dana: She mad at you?**

**Logan: No. She seems a little to friendly today if you know what I mean.**

**Dana: I really didn't want to hear that.**

**Logan: Just thought you should know.**

**Dana: Grrreat. Thanks for the info.**

**Logan: You jealous?**

**Dana: You wish.**

**Logan: whatever.**

**Dana: So any other reason why you're avoiding her?**

**Logan: IDK. **

**Dana: Yes you do.**

**Logan: Why do you care?**

**Dana: Trying to entertain myself.**

**Logan: Ha ha. Well it doesn't take much to amuse you.**

**Dana: whatever.**

**Logan: gotta go. Bells gonna ring in like 5 secs. I'll see you in a bit.**

**Dana: byee**

**Logan has signed off.**

I closed my laptop shut and placed into my backpack. As soon as I was done the bell rang. I stood up, slug the bag over my shoulder, and said bye to Zoey. My next class was gym. Logan was going to be there, along with Nicole, Lola and Michael.

Walking out the door of the class room I bumped into Lola. She gave me a dirty glare, which kind of shocked me, but I returned it gladly with my death glare that would Godzilla cry. Lola quickly started fast walking towards the exit door of the building, which she ran into. I began to laugh. Trying to regain her balance, Lola stumbled out the door hoping no one would see her. How much I wished to follow her all day to see what other clumsy things she did.

Slowly I walked out the same exit door Lola went out of. But instead of walking towards the northern part of campus I went the opposite direction, towards the gymnasium. Had no idea why Lola went the other way. It wasn't my business so I didn't care.

As soon as I rounded the last corner I could feel a sense of caution. Don't ask me why. I wouldn't be able to give you a straight answer. I shuffled my way through the large gym doors to find that I was the 3rd person in here. There were 2 guys and a girls waiting in their gym uniforms on the bleachers for class to officially start.

I walked over to the back of the gym to a set of doors. One led to the boys changing room the other led to the girl's. Obviously I walked through the Girl's door. In the changing room were 9 other girls getting ready. Among them were Kenz and Katie, the two friends. Lola (how's she get here before me?) with her friends Lauren, Brooke, and Hannah. And then there were 4 other girls off talking about some type of concert that was taking place this weekend. I wasn't exactly sure what their names were, but I new one of them from my art class, her name was Sidney.

I carefully walked to the back of the changing room to a small locker and put my books inside while pulling out my gym clothes. They consisted off a purple PCA Stingrays t-shirt that I had so kindly asked Logan to cut the sleeves off, just because the coach always seemed to want us run outside. There was also a pair of my white basketball shorts and my basketball shoes.

After I was fully dressed and locked my curls into a secure pony tail I walked out the door of the girl's changing room. Leaving Lola and her friends to finish getting ready. Once I reentered the gym there were about 15 people waiting on the bleachers. I saw Nicole saving me a spot by her.

Nicole never really liked the gym so she'd always change into her clothes at the dorm. Whenever she left her uniform in the locker room she always argued with the coach about them smelling to sweaty.

"Hey Niki. What's up?" I asked. Surprisingly ever since I've come back to PCA we've become really close.

"Oh you know, girls being girls and guys being...well ridiculously hot." She said starting to daydream. I snapped my fingers in front of her face.

"Oh" She began, coming back to life, "sorry."

"Whatever," I managed to put in before Logan and Michael came over towards us. I glanced over their faces as the sat down next us. Michael was looking very excited; I'd have to ask him why later because Logan was looking extremely peeved.

"What's your problem?" I asked Logan as he met my eyes. I guess I actually sounded concerned because his voice came out soft.

"You'll find out soon enough,"

"OK then..." I trailed off.

"So Logan how's the girlfriend?" Nicole asked. I could feel that she was holding back from babbling.

Michael answered for him, "Oh you mean _Lola_."

"Yeah, how's she going?" Nicole asked curious.

"How would I know? You see her more than I do." Logan cut in.

"Is that why you're mad?" I asked

"No, that actually doesn't bother me at all. You should know that, I've already told you I'm trying to avoid her." Logan said his voice raising a little but.

"Cool it man," Michael said trying to calm Logan down.

"I'm fine," Obviously he was lying, but we pretended he wasn't just to ease the mood. We were silent for a while and I could hear some on going conversations from the other people around us.

Before the silence could really get to us I heard a voice shout, "LOGAN!!" It was Lola.

Logan quickly ducked his head behind my shoulder; no way was he going to be able to hide behind me. I was so much smaller then him. Although him ducking must have fooled Lola because she passed right by us going to the other end of the gym, still searching. Suddenly, I felt Logan's breath on my back it sent chills on my spine. Was he laughing? Well I guess I would be too, after all who could be that blind but Lola. Logan shot his head back to where it was before it was behind me.

"What was that all about?" Nicole asked. I slapped her forehead.

"Ouch!" She yelped

"Seriously?" I asked

"What?"

"Nevermind."

"OK."

Just then the coach came into the gym and walked, more like jogged, into the center of the basketball court. Suddenly the class got very quite. The silence was a little too uncomfortable.

"Today," The coached loud voice echoed off the walls, "We are going to be running laps."

"Awwwwwhhhhhhh" Everyone groaned while standing up to head outside. We all reached the track and the coach blew his whistle, signaling for us to begin running. Nicole jogged next to me the entire time so I kept a steady pace so she could keep up.

After about 10 laps around the track I glanced to the front where Logan and Michael were running with their friends Ryan, Drew, and Chris. It looked like Drew was struggling to keep up with them, but somehow managed. Just then Logan turned his head towards where me and Niki were running, he flashed a smile which I returned, somewhat. Then he went back to jogging along with his friends.

Then I heard an ear piercing screech, I looked back to where it was coming from, still running, I might add. I saw a girl with long hair slouched on the track, clutching her knee. I was almost positive it was Lola, until the girl turned her face up. It turned out to be one of Lola's friends. The coach came running over while yelling a few things into what appeared to be a walkie-talkie. He picked up Lola's friend and carried her off the track. I think he was taking her to the nurse's office at the direction he was walking towards.

I almost felt sorry for her, but I knew I had to keep my Dana "Danger" Cruz attitude. So I began laughing, which was kind of hard considering I was already having trouble breathing.

Nicole looked over at me, "Glad that wasn't me that would totally suck if it was me, or you. I mean if it was you then you couldn't play basketball. Then our school team would lose for sure. Because everyone knows you're a great player. But not a player as in dating player. More of a sports player, you know? But not like me. I'm not very good at sports like you or Zoey or Michael or Logan. Except I think you are better at sports than Zoey. But don't tell her I told you that. And you could probably beat up Logan any day." She stopped out of breath. Instead of firing a rude comment back at her for babbling too much I decided to be nice, something I probably would never do again.

"Yeah, I know. But you have to admit it was pretty funny."

"I guess so."

I could tell that we were getting near the end of practice on account of I was about to pass out. Me and Niki had probably done about 500 laps or at least that's what it felt like.

Then the coach blew his whistle. Thank goodness. Niki immediately stopped running and I stopped a few paces in front of her. We walked back to the gym with the rest of the class to change into our regular clothes.

Once we entered the changing room Lola began to cry, I totally bet 10 it was fake.

"It's just so heartbreaking," She began to sob. "I hope Lauren's OK."

Yeah, it was fake. She did it for attention and it worked, a crowd swarmed around her trying to comfort her that everything was OK. From what I knew Lola wasn't one to give sympathy, but hey, she's a drama queen. Not my problem.

Nicole and I pushed through the crowd and changed back into our clothes that we were wearing earlier. Nicole in her pink tank top with a white ¾ sleeve jacket over it, denim Bermuda shorts, and a pair of pink wedges. I was wearing a band shirt (Fall Out Boy), a pair of ripped jeans, and my favorite pair of vans.

Once dressed we headed into the gym where people were waiting for the bell to ring. We sill had about 5 minutes, so I led Nicole over to the bleachers and we sat there and talked for a little bit.

"Omg! I hate gym!" She breathed out.

"It's not that bad," I tried to add

"Yeah it is, I suck at running,"

Then we sat there I wasn't sure what to tell her, but then I remember something that I figured out today.

"Oh my gosh! Nicole I totally forgot to tell you!" I blurted out.

"What!?" Her voice was alarmed as if she thought I was dying.

"ZoeyisgoingtogooutwithChase!" I said it so fast that even she could barely tell what I was saying, but managed.

"Ahhhhh!" Nicole began to scream at the top of her lungs. I quickly clamped my hand over her mouth and she shut up. Just then the bell rang and we quickly walked out of the gym and Nicole began whispering frantically to me.

"So, are you sure?" She began

"90." I responded.

"And the other 10?"

"Well," I trailed off, "I thought that maybe she was like just kidding or something, but that's so unlike Zoey so I went with them going out."

"Oh,"

"But you can't tell anybody!" I exclaimed, "If anyone finds out Zoey might blame Chase or find out that I was reading over her shoulder."

"Alright, I swear," Nicole promised, and surprisingly I took her word on it because Nicole has been more trustworthy then I could ever imagine since I've come back from France.

We walked the rest of the way to our next class (which we happened to have together) in silence. Art. This was one of my favorite classes. Surprisingly I had two, English and Art.

Anyway as we approached the door to the Art building we saw Chase following close behind.

"Hey, Chase," I greeted as he walked a little faster to keep up with us.

"Oh, hey guys!" He replied.

"So how's Zoey?" Nicole suddenly asked, knowingly.

"Uhm, she's fine?" He said with confusion. "I don't know. I don't see her until next period. Why?"

"Oh well Dana told me how in second period sh--," Nicole began but I immediately cut her off.

"How she wasn't feeling well today," Thank goodness I'm a good liar.

"OK…Well I'll let you know if she feels better later then." Chase stated a little suspicious. Crap, he was starting to catch on.

By now we were in the class room. Nicole led us to the back of the room where I sat next to her and Chase sat in front of me. We all took out our sketchbooks while the warning bell rang and right no cue Logan and Michael walked in. They were always walking through the door last minute. Which would usually be me but I wasn't in the mood today to act lazy, weird I know.

Logan and Michael walked to the back where we were sitting. Logan took a seat on the other side of me and Michael sat in front of Nicole, next to Chase. Logan took out his sketchbook and began drawing.

Today was a work day, like almost all days, when we were just supposed to draw. Usually some of the students would get really into their work and our teacher, Ms. Robinson, would ask them to share it with the rest of us. She almost always asked Logan be he would refuse. He would even show me what he was drawing, and we share almost everything, he's like my brother. My egomaniac, pigheaded, annoying, perverted, but somewhat mentally challenged brother. (A/N: LOL. He's not really mentally challenged…)

"Logan you will let me look at your drawings someday." I warned with a smile.

"In your dreams."

"Oh, c'mon they can't be that bad."

"Well, they are. And you'll laugh."

"I swear I won't." I promised while crossing my fingers over my heart, it's something that we had always done with each other when we were being honest.

"Maybe someday Cruz."

Just then Ms. Robinson made a shushing noise. I tarred out a piece of paper since we couldn't take out our laptops and wrote a note to Logan.

(A/N: Dana's words are in _italics_. Logan's words are **bolded**.)

_C'mon._

**No**

_Why not?_

**I already told you. You'd laugh and think I'm a freak.**

_Whatever, I'm not going to argue this with you._

**Finally.**

_But you WILL show me to them. _

**Whatever.**

_So what movie are you taking Lola to see?_

It took him a while to respond so I figured he didn't want to talk to me about that. So I began to work on drawing the faces of the band Paramore.

Suddenly, I felt something light hit my elbow. I grabbed it and saw that Logan had answered back. I quickly opened it and read.

**Not sure. I might call it off I really don't wanna go. She's either gonna wanna see a chick flick or a scary movie. Either way it's a good two hours of my life I'll never get back.**

_Hah! Well maybe me, Nicole, and Zoey can save you with some sort of disaster because we're going to the movies tonight also._

**That'd be great.**

_But if that happens then I increase my charges. So now you own me 30. _

**What? …..gag. Fine…**

_Thank you. Don't forget!_

**How can I? 30 bucks.**

_) you gotta love me_

After I said that he didn't respond. Except just then the bell rang indicating that fourth period was over. Just as we were putting out stuff away Logan had his stuff together, dropped the piece of paper by my arm, and walked out the door.

I gathered my stuff together and shoved the item inside by book bag with the note in hand. I walked out the door, being the last one to leave the room; Nicole was already ahead of me. So I walked down to the cafeteria alone. I opened the letter wondering what he could have said. I scanned the paper twice to find nothing. Just as I was about the wad the paper up and throw it away by the nearest trashcan I saw the smallest print ever in the right hand lower corner of the paper. And in Logan's handwriting it read…

**You have no idea.**

A/N: Hah. That's it. Well, that's it for the chapter. The next chapter I'll try to have up soon, but with school starting to end it might be hard. But anyway, I hope you liked it! ) It's the longest chapter I've written so far.

Uhm, you don't HAVE to review it but I would greatly appreciate it if you did – because if you do you get a free hug! So yeah, be looking out for the next chapter!

Happy Readings!!

-Lana


	2. Chapter 2

Tearing Us Apart

Tearing Us Apart

A/N: OK so this would be chapter two. As you could probably tell my first chapter was pretty long. Well that's how most of these chapters are going to be. So have fun with that. ANYWAY, I hope you like this chapter.

SHOUT OUTS:

schilling.klaus- Thanks so much for reviewing. And I totally agree Logan/Dana rocks. I mean C'mon that's all I write. And yes, I think that I'll just not use screen names. It's so hard trying to come up with them anyway.

T-Shiz224- Thank you for reviewing. Glad you liked it!

PAMElA 1994- Yay! Another review! Glad you liked it. And yeah, I'm going to be updating as much as possible. It's just with school and all it's hard to find time. Uhm, yeah. Lola and Dana don't really like each other and Dana and Logan are kind of like brother and sister, except as you can tell Logan kinda has a crush on her. (hah) Something like that. I don't want to give anything away so I'm not going to say anymore...

JoJoNot- I'm really glad that you liked the ending. That was my favorite part for 2 reasons. 1. I though it was a good way to keep the readers interested. and 2. I was finally done with the chapter.

Chapter 2

Dana's POV

I was stunned. Absolutely shocked. Suddenly leading me to confusion. What did this mean? Did Logan like me? No way, he has a girlfriend. But... I couldn't come up with anything else. I decided to put my thoughts to the back of my mine but they kept finding a way back to the front. Maybe if I just ignored Logan for the rest of the day... C'mon we all know that wouldn't be possible.

I then found myself at the entrance to the cafeteria. I saw Logan standing in line with Chase. What if he already knew that Logan liked me? Was it obvious? Was I as clueless as Zoey? Would I ever stop thinking of questions to torture myself with? But no. Logan seemed to be just find, no nervous eyes or shaky hands. I walked up to where they were and went in front of them, while cutting many other people in line, but nobody said anything, they new what I could do to them.

"Hey D," Logan greeted. By the tone of his voice I could tell he was acting as if nothing had happened. Maybe he didn't think that I saw what he wrote. Nah, he knew better than that.

"Hey," I muttered. Gosh I was acting like an idiot. C'mon Dana pull it together.

"Dana you look really pale right now. Are you feeling OK?" Zoey asked me. She could be such a mom sometimes.

"I'm fine Zoe, don't worry about me," I stated with a bit to much attitude. But she ended up not saying anything else to me so I guess that's good. Once we were all out of the line with our trays we went not to far out of the cafeteria to a table that we almost always sat at outside.

Logan's POV

Oh gosh. How much of an idiot am I? Who was I to think that I could have an actual girlfriend and try getting away with how I really feel about Dana. Wait… pause, rewind. What?? Did I seriously just say that? Wow, I'm starting to sound like one of those cheesy chick flick actors. Now I know why my dad doesn't produce those types of movies. Holy crap was that weird.

Anyway, after that whole thing with me telling Dana...well I'm not exactly going to repeat it. But basically I'm just trying to play it out like nothing happened. Which I personally think it going just fine. Except the fact that is once I do something I usually find myself stuck into it. So this must have some sort of backfire on me later. I'm going to regret it.

So we're all sitting at our usual spot on campus and eating lunch. Except Quinn isn't with us right now. Not that she left us or anything just that today she's sitting with Mark most likely. Really I have no idea. Honestly, I don't really care.

I ended up eating in silence while Nicole babbled on about going to the movies tonight, Chase and Michael talked about their next cartoon that they we're coming up with, Zoey patiently listening to Nicole, and Dana was just simply glaring at me. Oh gosh, I'm dead.

"Hey guys, I'm not feeling so well. I think I'm just gonna go up to my dorm and rest for a little while," I said while the rest of the gang either nodded their heads or just ignored me.

"I have to use the bathroom," Dana stated and she followed me to go dump our trays. As I headed to my dorm I saw Dana following me still.

"What do you want D?" I asked, knowing she would hear me even though she was a good 20 feet away. But she never answered. And that silence made me know that all she wanted to know was what was really going on earlier. This just might kill me if I tell her. Either that or her.

I walked all the way to room 32 at the guys dorm (A/N: Sorry I totally spaced on what the guy's dorm building was named. If you know could you tell me? Ohh and also I need to know the girls…) With Dana still in tow. Oh gosh. I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead. Why did I have to write that to her?

I entered room 32 and quickly shut the door, pretending as if no one was following me. Although I knew that Dana was just outside my dorm, probably pissed off. Just then my door swung open and there was Dana shoving what appeared to be a bobby-pin back into her pocket. Oh man, I'm screwed.

"Logan, why?" Dana asked me with a confused expression.

"Why what?" I asked trying to play dumb.

"Logan, I'm not stupid. Why did you write that?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about Dana." Again with the playing dumb part.

"You know what Logan. You still own me 30 bucks." She stated.

"Uhm, random are we??" I asked a bit confused.

"Just saying." Was all she said. Then she turned around and walked down the hall with me standing in my dorm, alone. I hated being alone. Especially when I didn't want to be.

Dana's POV

Well that was a complete waste of my time. That didn't do me any good. Why was I following him anyway? And what was with me being so random about that 30 bucks comment? Oh well, I don't care at the moment.

I really didn't feel like going to class any more even though I still had Science, English, and Band to go to. (A/N: And yes I know what your thinking..."Band?!"...well yes, you correct. It'll come more into the fanfic later, you'll see.) So I pulled out my cell phone and texted Niki.

(A/N: Dana's **bold**. Nicole is _italic._)

**Not in the mood to go to class. Tell Mr. Klamp I'm no feeling well**

A few seconds after I sent it Nicole replied...

_Alright. You better tell me why you're skipping later._

**I will.**

**Thanks! I own you.**

After that I walked all the way to my dorm. Room 101. Once Getting there I took off my shoes and went over to the desk in the corner of the dorm. I logged onto AIM just for the heck of it. Katie was on. So was Logan and lord knows it's not gonna help me by talking to him. Nicole was on as well.

**Dana: Hey Niki. How's English??**

**Nicole: Well, I'm sure you'd like it. We're beginning writing poems of what's on our minds. **

She was right. I probably shouldn't have skipped. But oh well. I wasn't in the mood.

**Dana: Ohh. Well, have you decided on what movie we're gonna see tonight?**

**Nicole: Well actually I'm deciding between Hancock and that one other movie with the panda.**

Oh Geez…

**Dana: Please can we see Hancock instead!**

I really didn't want to have to sit through an hour and a half long movie about some panda doing Kong fu moves.

**Nicole: Uhm, sure.**

**Dana: Thank you!!**

**Nicole: Uh Oh. Mr. Klamp is coming over here. I better go. **

**Nicole: Bye!!**

**Dana: Bye Niki.**

**Nicole has logged off.**

Just then I got an IM from that one girl named Katie...

**Katie: Hey. I know we don't really talk much but I just thought I'd let you know that my brother has a huge crush on you.**

As soon as I saw this I came up with about 5 rude comments to that. But I decided to be nice. I really didn't want some one who I barely knew to get all mad about me and start a bunch of drama.

**Dana: Oh really? Who's your brother?**

**Katie: His name is George. I think he's in your art class. I'm not entirely sure.**

**Dana: Oh him… Why are you telling me this anyway??**

**Katie: Well actually, he paid me 20 bucks to ask you out for him. So yeah.**

**Dana: Oh I see. Uhm, well I haven't actually met him so I'm not so sure I can do that...**

**Katie: If you want me to I can come over to your dorm with him.**

**Dana: Uhm, I'm not so sure.**

**Katie: Please, just give him a chance. You're all he ever talks about.**

OK well I really didn't want to do this at all. I was seriously about to tell this girl to shut the heck up and leave me alone. But from me talking to her she seemed really nice and all. Crap Dana, you're getting to sentimental again.

I guess it couldn't hurt to at least meet the guy... But I really, really didn't want to. I'm not all to interested in meeting some one right now. Uhm, what to do? OK I better answer her quick, or else she's gonna think I'm scared.

**Dana: Uhm, I'm still not so sure about this. But I guess. Come to my dorm with him right after school. I'll talk to him for 10 minutes.**

**Katie: Thanks so much. I'll make sure he knows.**

**Dana: You're welcome.**

**Katie: Well I better go, class is about to end.**

**Dana: mmmkay. Bye.**

**Katie has logged off. **

Oh my gosh. What am I getting myself into? Why me? Where am I going with this? What one earth am I gonna say to him? Why did I do this? Oh great, now I feel stupid. I'm such an idiot. Why did I agree with this?

Even I couldn't figure out these answers. What's happening to me? I used to be this tough Dana "Danger" Cruz. Now I'm turning into Dana "Darling" Cruz. Uhhh. This sucks.

"Stupid, stupid." I said to myself while banging my head down on my keyboard. Then suddenly, my computer beeped, telling me that some one wanted to talk to me.

Logan...Oh joy.

**Logan: Hey D.**

**Dana: What do you want Reese?**

**Logan: You.**

**Dana: Don't try any of that crap on me Logan. Why won't you just admit what you said?**

**Logan: Correction. Wrote.**

**Dana: Same difference...Wait. So you admit it?!**

**Logan: I never said that.**

**Dana: It was implied.**

**Logan: Says who?**

**Dana: My imaginary friend.**

**Logan: Who's that??...**

**Dana: Seriously?**

**Logan: Ohh, you mean...nvm.**

**Dana: Yeah. That's what I thought.**

**Logan: ...**

**Dana: But you admit, liking me?**

**Logan: No.**

**Dana: But that's what you said!**

**Logan: I admit loving you.**

**Logan has logged off.**

"Oh, wow." I muttered to myself as my jaw dropped. What to do at this point. I've started noticing a pattern here. As long as he doesn't have to say it to my face he'll tell me he...loves...me.

**Logan's POV**

Alright. So now that Dana at least knows she might not kill me _as_ painfully. After I got off of the computer I went to go walk around campus since everyone was in their classes and teachers were teaching that meant there wouldn't be anyone to see me.

As I made my way to the boy's lounge I decided that instead I'd just call for a limo and ride around downtown. So I grabbed my cell phone out of my pocket and called for my limo driver to come pick me up.

Once that was arranged I walked outside into the open air and went to got wait for my limo by the fountain at the front of PCA. (A/N: And of course all of you readers can guess who was there too, gesh.) When I arrived I saw someone sitting on the edge of the fountain staring off into space. The figure looked exactly like Dana's, her hair, and her curves where the same. So it must be her.

"Hey D," I said sitting next to her on the fountain.

"Hey Logan. You still own me 30 bucks." She stated flatly.

"Got it," I replied while pulling out my wallet and getting a 20 and a 10 out. Then I placed the bills on her lap. She grabbed them and then shoved the money into her pocket.

"Thanks," She said with no emotion what so ever. Was she mad at me?

"Hey Dana, is something wrong?" I asked.

"Actually, Logan, no nothing is wrong, it's just that you're to confusing." She spat my name out, which kinda hurt.

"What do you mean?"

"Can you not be so stupid for just 5 seconds?" Dana said finally turning her face towards me. But just as I was about to say something my driver pulled up to the curve in my limo. So I stood up and walked over to it. As soon as I opened the door I thought of something.

"Hey Dana, do you wanna come with me?" I said after I turned around to face her.

"Why should I?"

"Cuz you and me both know that this place is way to boring and that you are having this great urge to ride in a limo with Logan Reese."

"Riiight" She said but stood up and walked over to me by the car. So I took that as she would come. I held the door open and she stepped in. I walked around to the other side and got in as well.

We both strapped seat belts over us and Dana sat about as close as possible to the window as to not be near me. She was probably upset with me or something. I told the driver to take us to the mall, it was the first place that popped into my head where we could go.

"So do you always take random trips during school hours to go to the mall?" Dana asked me with humor in her voice.

"Only once or twice," I replied I said while smirking.

**Dana's POV**

OK so I'll admit, I never planned on going to the mall, with Logan in a big fancy limo. But it got me out of seeing George. I'll also never admit how amazing this limo is to Logan. He'll have to deal.

"So Dana what do you wanna do at the mall?" Logan asked but I could tell he was just trying to start a conversation. Logan never liked silence.

"Uhm, I don't know..." I trailed off.

"Do you want to go shopping? I mean after all I do have daddy's credit card." He said pulling out is wallet and giving it a wave.

"Why not," I replied giving in. I'm not in the mood to argue now. And if Logan is willing to buy me clothes…then sure.

Just then we pulled up to the curb of the mall. It wasn't anything to spectacular, it just looked like a regular mall. I unbuckled my seat belt and began to reach for the door handle when Logan stopped me.

"I'll get it," He said softly while getting out of the car. I thought that was code for something like, "Oh just sit there while I get out and I'll tell the driver to open the door for you." But I was wrong. Logan really did walk over to my side of the limo and opened the door for me. He held my hand to help me out and then suddenly dropped it.

"So..." I trailed off, "Where to?"

"Uhmm, how about we just go in the first store that catches our attention."

"OK"

We walked into the mall and the first store that Logan saw, he wanted to go into. We looked around the racks for a while. Logan had told me to get whatever I wanted. Only after 10 minutes in the store I had already picked out 3 pairs of skinny jeans, 2 tank tops, 1 black and 1 a deep purple, also along with a solid black belt. I didn't even bother trying them on because I knew they would fit.

"Did find everything you want from here?" Logan asked while carrying up his stuff. This consisted of a white wife beater, a black wife beater, 1 pair of jeans, 2 pairs of denim shorts, and a blue polo.

"Yeah, I'm good. You?"

"Yep," We put out things on the counter and cashier rung them up. Logan pulled out his dad's credit card before the lady could even tell him how much he owed. The cashier swiped the card and gave it back to Logan. She bagged the items and then gave the bags to us.

"So why again are you taking me shopping?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Can't two friends just go shopping together?"

"Well, I guess, but..."

"But, I know, I have a girlfriend," He answered knowing what I was going to say. "Have you ever thought that Lola doesn't really matter right now?" It was funny watching him say her name because he cringed. So I began to laugh.

"What?" Logan asked dumbfounded.

"You, really don't like her," I said still laughing.

"Nah, really?" I could tell he was being sarcastic, "What gave it away?"

""Well I already knew you didn't like her," I said more calmly, "But it was fun watching you say her name because you cringed.

"Oh, great."

"SHOES!!" I yelled, which scared Logan half to death. Immediately I ran to the shoe store just up a head. Logan tried to keep up with me.

As soon as we walked, more like ran, through the doors we began trying on shoes left and right. But in the end I ended up getting a new pair of blue and white Etnies, a pair of black Converses, a pair of orange Converses, a pair of red Converses, white flats, black flats with silver chains, and a pair of gold and white Red Rhinos. Logan bought 2 pairs of Converses, black and blue, a pair of Etnies that were while, gray, and black, and a pair of red and black Etnies.

"I never understood why girls are so interested in shoes." Logan said aloud as we walked out of the shoe store. That question didn't need to be answered.

"Are you hungry?" Logan asked

"A little, but don't you think you should be getting back? You still have a date with _Lola" _I cringed just like Logan had earlier.

"Oh, crap! Dana I forgot!"

"Again?"

"What time is it?" Logan asked impatiently.

"Uh, about 5:30," I said looking at a clock near by.

"Crap I'm supposed to pick her up at 6!" Logan was hectic.

"I though you didn't like her," There I go yapping on at a time like this…oh well.

"I don't, but I can't…I…ugh!" Logan stuttered, "It's too hard to explain right now."

"OK, fine," I said backing away a bit. "Just call you're driver and tell him we're-"Before I could even finish the sentence Logan had his cell phone whipped out. He spent about 10 seconds on it and then he shut it and dragged me and the bags with him as he headed out the nearest exit.

If anyone could make a world record of getting out of a crowded mall in less than 60 seconds then Logan won it hands down. As soon as we made it outside the limo was waiting for us, Logan ran to the door, I followed. He still opened it for me, but with haste. He quickly ran to the other side and got into himself into the seat just as the driver took off. We were speeding to get to PCA. It was 5:45 by now, but Logan didn't want to be late for some reason.

"Dana, how do you feel about getting onto Lola's bad side?" Logan asked me.

"Uh, I thought I was already there…" I replied.

"Not really, but still,"

"I guess, it depends on what I have to do,"

"I need you to "accidentally" run into us at the movie theater and make her miserable," Logan said using air quotes around the word accidentally.

"Sure why not, this should be fun," After that there was silence until we reached the entrance of PCA. Logan busted out of the car and told me to go find Zoey and Nicole and tell them what's going on. He ran off to go change and then pick up Lola. I took off in the other direction while carrying my shopping bags with me.

I finally reached my room and Zoey and Nicole were there getting ready for our girls night, Lola was probably already meeting Logan. Zoey and Niki both gave me questioning looks to why I had so many bags with me. I'll have to tell them later.

"OK, so there's a slight change of plans…" I trailed off while dumping the clothes out of the bags and onto my bed.

"What do you mean?" Zoey asked

"Well, we're still going to the movies; we're just going to have to postpone our girls night." I replied.

"Aw man, I was really excited!" Nicole complained.

"So was I, but Logan needs our help." I said.

"Since when does Logan want our help?" Zoey asked.

"Since when do you help Logan?" Nicole asked shocked.

"Since today, to both questions," I was starting to get annoyed, "But that's not the point."

"OK?" They were still confused.

"It's a long story, I'll just sum up, Logan wants up to crash his date with Lola," I stated.

"Why?" Zoey asked

"She'll get really mad at us," Nicole chimed in.

"You're point? Hello? We don't even like her!"

"OK, fine, I'm in," Nicole said with out any more hesitation.

"I don't want to get on her bad side," Zoey said innocently.

"Zoe, just about everyone is one her bad side." I told her plainly.

"Oh, right, well then I guess I'll help,"

"We need to get dressed and look amazing," I said going over and opening the closet, "We have to make Lola jealous and really upset that we're crashing this date. But we also have to hurry because we have to be there in half an hour, Logan picked Lola up at 5:30 to take her to dinner and the movie starts at 6:30."

"OK," Zoey and Nicole both agreed. Immediately we began throwing outfits together. Zoey ended up wearing a yellow babydoll shirt with Bermuda shorts and a pair of yellow flats. Her hair was straightened and she was wearing her key around her neck. Nicole was wearing a sky blue tank top with a mini skirt and her blue and white polka dotted high heel wedges. Her hair was up in a pony tail with spiraling curls down her back. I was in clothes that I had gotten at the mall, the black tank top with skinny jeans and the black flats with the silver chains on them. My hair was down in its normal curls.

Once we were all ready we headed out the door. Making it to the lounge and then out of the girl's dorms. We made our way to the PCA Theater. Off the back I spotted Logan with Lola. She was decently dressed, wearing a while sparkly tank top, short shorts and while flip flops. Hear hair was down and wavy. Ah, nothing to special.

We waited until Logan and Lola went into the theater before continuing to the entrance. Here we go, it's not like I had anything to fear right? I mean as far I was concerned Lola had no idea we were crashing her date. This was going to be easy.

**A/N: OK that was chapter 2!! Hope you liked it ) Sorry it took me so long. I'll try to make the next chapter come sooner, hopefully. Review if you'd like.**

**Happy Readings!**

**Lana**


End file.
